


Выброшенные на берег

by ellssa



Category: X-Files - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellssa/pseuds/ellssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вот так живет моя любовь к мужчине, которого я потеряла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выброшенные на берег

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Stranding](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30153) by Bonetree. 



Все побережье перед нашими глазами усыпано морскими звездами. Уилл слишком мал, ему только четыре, поэтому он еще ничего не знает про приливы и отливы и те беды, которые они порой способны натворить. Он дергает меня за руку и говорит: 

— Мамочка, помоги мне. 

А потом несется по пляжу, швыряя колючие тельца в океан. 

Мы гуляем босиком. Я делаю несколько шагов туда, где его ножка проваливалась в песок. Оставшийся от нее след уже заполнился водой. Следующая волна приносит с собой морскую звезду величиной с мой ноготь. Звезда сразу утыкается в кромку следа. Она в воде, ей ничего не угрожает, но она не может понять, почему море вдруг стало таким маленьким. 

Я смотрю на ладную фигурку Уилла. 

Именно так он появился на свет: Малдер внутри меня, потом этот маленький комочек, плавающий в своем крохотном океане. 

Вот так живет моя любовь к мужчине, которого я потеряла. Она остается во мне. Ждет. 

Морская звезда, запертая в отпечатке детской ноги.


End file.
